okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Walkthrough: Secret Tunnel
Part I After the conversation with Otohime and the observation of a black shadow cornering Rao at Ankoku Temple, Issun will urge Amaterasu to quickly make her way to the place so that the priestess can be saved in time (Ankoku Temple is now marked on the map). However, there is no need to rush, and Amaterasu can do anything that doesn't involve interacting with people, such as farming. After enough time is spent, head to Ankoku Temple, only to see "Rao", beckoning Amaterasu into the temple. She doesn't look much different, apart from a fringe of her hair not covering her right eye, and the bead string on her neck is blue, and she has a sorrowful expression. Following her further into the temple, she will lead Amaterasu to a cliff at the back of the building, which then she passes through. Issun expresses surprise at this, but as it turns out, a part of the cliffside was actually an illusion that can be passed through, and on the other side is a secret chamber with a well in it. Entering the well, Issun will notice a decomposed skeleton with strangely familiar clothing. Regardless, Amaterasu moves on deeper into the tunnel. Part II At the end of the tunnel is a ladder and a trapdoor above. Jumping out of it, Issun notices that they are in one of the side rooms of Queen Himiko's palace. Entering the main building, Amaterasu sees a knocked out handmaiden, and rides the elevator to the top floor of the palace. Equipping the Fire Tablet, she crossed the lava to Himiko's throne room, only to discover in horror that the queen has been murdered. Part III After the horrifying realization of Himiko being murdered, Amaterasu notices "Rao" standing at the side of the throne room, trembling. She then explains shakily about a dark being "ten times her height" killing the queen, but it was far too powerful for her to fend off, and she failed in protecting the leader of Nippon. She then exclaims that all hope is lost, and the forces of demons are far too strong to be defended against. Issun believes this explanation, but Amaterasu is not fooled. She attacked "Rao", only for her to evade her attack easily via teleportation. "Rao" then reveals itself as Ninetails in the form of Evil Rao, and explain its scheme all along. It then devours Himiko's Crystal Ball, shattering all hopes in finding Oni Island and striking down the demons' stronghold. The kitsune then attacked Amaterasu, but eventually was defeated. It spat out the Crystal Ball, then transform into its true form, and attempts to kill Amaterasu with an attack, but luckily, the size of the throne room was far too small for it to extend its tail for the attack. Ninetails then teleports back to Oni Island, preparing the forces for an assault on the capital and the entire of the west coast. With Himiko perished, all hopes of finding Oni Island now are seemingly lost, but suddenly, the queen's apparition appears in the Crystal Ball, and explains to Amaterasu and Issun that she has forseen and planned this murder of her all along, so that when Ninetails swallows the Crystal Ball, she can gather the information on Oni Island's location. She then informs Amaterasu and Issun that the island will materialize at North Ryoshima Coast's Watcher's Cape at the next sunset. The Crystal Ball then shatters, with Himiko's spirit ascending towards the heavens, praying for Amaterasu's success in destroying the impending forces of darkness. Part IV Now, with Watcher's Cape marked on the map, Amaterasu has to make her way there as fast as possible. Using Sunrise to restart the day wouldn't work, so she has to reach the cape as quickly as possible. There, Amaterasu and Issun are surprised to see Queen Otohime waiting at the peninsula. She then explains that she felt the unfathomable grief of Himiko upon her demise, even at the distant halls of the Dragon Palace, and made her way to Watcher's Cape. She then make a sincere offering to the Dragon Orb, and transforms into her Water Dragon form, making a bridge connecting Watcher's Cape and Oni Island, penetrating the barrier of the demons' stronghold. Amaterasu then crosses Otohime's body, and enter the demonic fortress. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs